


S&H drabble- I Can't Believe You Believed Me

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble: Starsky trolling Hutch about his feelings for his beater of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S&H drabble- I Can't Believe You Believed Me

“I still can’t believe you believed me.”

Hutch glared at his chuckling partner.

“Just what the hell was I supposed to do, Starsk? You’re supposed to be my partner, not lie to me. Why’d you have to joke about something like that?”

“‘Something like that?!’ Hutch, you make it sound like I told you I beat up an old lady. I I was just trying to keep it ligh—”

“Ok, so maybe you didn’t do anything immoral, but you don’t joke about a man’s car like that.”

“Oh please, Hutch. I just took your car in to get the brakes fixed—as a favour to you—and I didn’t actually take it to Mearle’s, ok? Let me tell you something,” he pointed at the car. “You are too attached to dis hunk of junk—”

“'Dis hunk of junk’ happens to get me where I need to go and runs great!” Hutch said, putting a hand on the hood proudly. “Well…I mean, she’s got few quirks, but nothing I can’t han—”

Starsky raised his brows.

“A few quirks?” He poked his partner in the chest. “Hutch, the horn honks every time you open the driver’s side front door, the overhead light always randomly comes on without warning, the air conditioner’s only setting is ‘glacial gale’, and this car breaks down all the time. And people wonder why we’re always driving around in  _my_  car…”

Hutch pointed at Starsky.

“We’re always driving around in your car because  _you_  can’t stand riding in mine!”

Starsky nodded. “True, but can you really blame me?”

Hutch threw his hands up in the air and walked over to the driver’s side door, palming his pockets. He looked up when Starsky whistled at him.

“You lookin’ for these?” Starsky jingled Hutch’s keys at him.

Hutch glared some more and stuck out his hand expectantly.

Starsky snort-laughed and threw the keys to him.

Hutch kept glaring as he opened the front driver’s side door. He looked down, surprised to hear nothing. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Starsky.

Starsky nodded, winked, and tapped his wrist before folding his arms and leaning on a tree, seemingly waiting for something…

Hutch jumped as the horn suddenly blared.

Starsky doubled over he was laughing so hard.

“Hutch…god…yo-your face…”

“Starsky, just get in the damn car!” Hutch yelled over the horn, getting in and slamming the door, ending the horn noise.

Starsky wiped his eyes as he let his laughter fade and opened the passenger’s side door, getting into the car next to his scowling partner. He looked down at his lap and took a deep breath, knowing that if he looked up at Hutch’s face, he’d start laughing again.

The car was silent as Hutch turned the car on and pulled away from the curb. Starsky fought off a smile that was trying to creep onto his face. Keeping his composure was going to be harder than he thought.

Hutch turned to Starsky as they approached a stop sign.

“Next time– _partner_ –I get to pick the mechanic.”


End file.
